Firehouse/Animated
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. Overall At one point, Egon Spengler installed shutters impervious to ectoplasm throughout the Firehouse. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:13-12:17). Time Life Entertainment. When activated, no ghosts could exit the building. It was only known to be used once against the Copycat. By 1997, an elevator lift was added the Firehouse. It extended from the garage bay to the rec room on the second floor, and the third floor. Below Basement The basement first of all is where the Containment Unit is. The Laundry Area is located between the Containment Unit and the control panel. The Copycat The Basement floor is directly above the ceiling of the sewer tunnels below. "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" It also became Egon's study in later years. Workroom It was a rarely shown room that was behind the Containment Unit. Janine's Day Off Once Upon a Slime Stair Case The stair case starts from the basement door and leads around a corner and then to the first near the Uniform Closets. First Floor Garage The garage is between the doors and Janine's desk. On one side of the room is the Ghostbusting equipment and uniform closets. On the other side are toolboxes, a work bench, and boxes of car parts. Ray and Winston often seen working on the high maintenance Ecto-1 in the garage. Sometimes the floor has oil or other fluids that leaked from Ecto-1 on it. Secretary Desk Janine's desk setup is a typical for a secretary. It has a computer, a typewriter, and a large telephone on it. Next to the phone is a big red button that activates the fire bell, alerting the Ghostbusters that they have a customer or a general call. Behind it are file cabinets that have everything from customer invoices to blueprints to Ghostbusting equipment and act as a wall between Janine's and Peter's desks. All the drawers are rarely locked. Peter's Office Peter's offices consist of his desk, two chairs in front of the desk (for customers), and a executive chair behind it. His desk has very little paperwork inside it and is more of a foot rest to him. It is loaded with nick-knacks to keep Peter occupied and stuff that he wants to hide from Slimer. Back Room The Back Room was another section dedicated to experiments. In the Back Room, Egon quickly developed the Silver Iodide Device to help rescue Ray from Simon Quegg's Horse and Buggy. "The Man Who Never Reached Home" Ray and Egon once developed the Dimensionometer there. "Egon on the Rampage" Second Floor Rec Room The rec room contains a home entertainment system, lots of furniture, a study, and a library. A case holding a statue of Peter Venkman in uniform was later added near the study area. Kitchen The kitchen is rarely stocked due to Slimer's appetite. The Ghostbusters take turns cooking. Third Floor Sleeping Quarters All the Ghostbusters sleep in separate beds. Ray's has a TV attached to the foot of the bed and Egon has a reading lamp. Slimer is fond of sleeping on Peter's pillow. Hall The Hall connects all three rooms on the third floor along with having the Spiral Staircases which goes down to the rec room area on the second floor. Bathroom The bathroom is located on the third floor. It includes standard amenities such as a toilet and bath tub/shower. The room has its own phone which extends out to the shower. Egon's Lab Egon's lab serves as the Ghostbuster's Research and Development division. It also has a state of the art and fully equipped scientific laboratory. Egon is emotionally bonded to his computer which is located inside of the lab. The lab also has a cluster of instruments monitoring the Containment Unit so the Ghostbusters don't need to go downstairs to check on it. Egon is assisted by Ray, Slimer, and/or Winston during his daily experiments. There is also equipment set up to specifically take P.K.E. readings at timed intervals. Attic/Roof Attic It seems that Slimer has a little room up in the attic. He was only seen in there when he was grumbling over Peter Venkman yelling at him for interfering with everything. Not Now, Slimer! Roof What exactly is on the roof changes with each episode. Some items include: a water tower, skylight, one or two TV/CB/Radio antenna, a satellite dish, at least two smokestacks, a stairwell, gutters, a storm drain, landing pad, and unspecified Ghostbusting equipment. At one point, Slimer built his own clubhouse on the roof. Room at the Top Workshop Across from the alley on the side of the Firehouse, Roland Jackson worked on equipment repairs, servicing, and inventing from a ground level space converted into a work shop. Phone Numbers The Firehouse has used three phone numbers total. *NO-GHOST (664-4678) **Read aloud from the business card by Uncle Horace in "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" Uncle Horace (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:57-07:58). Time Life Entertainment. Horace says: "Ghosts in the Attic? Spirits in the Night? Trolls on the Brige? That's all right, call the Ghostbusters. Just Dial NO-GHOST." *555-BUST (or 555-2878) **On an advertisement in the bus in "Janine, You've Changed" Bus Ad from "Janine, You've Changed" *212-555-GOST (or 212-555-4678) **The number used by the Extreme Ghostbusters, it was revealed in "Grease". References Gallery In "The Real Ghostbusters" Overall FirehouseAnimated1940s.jpg|Exterior as seen in 1940s during "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseExteriorNeighborhood.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood02.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood04.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "Short Stuff" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood03.jpg|The neighborhood at night as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" Firehouseskylineperspectivecollage.png|A skyline view of the Firehouse from episode "Once Upon a Slime" Firehouseimage.png|A overhead view of the Firehouse from episode "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorDay.jpg|Exterior, Day Firehouseanimated01.png|Exterior, Day FirehouseAnimatedExteriorNight.jpg|Exterior, Evening PictureoffirehouseaftergozerinCitizenGhostepisode.png|Picture of Firehouse after the finale of the Gozer Incident from episode "Citizen Ghost" 011-04.png|Firehouse after the finale of the Gozer Incident from episode "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach.jpg|Containment Unit breach FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach02.jpg|Containment Unit breach in "Halloween II 1/2" FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach03.jpg|Containment Unit breach in "The Halloween Door" FirehouseAnimatedFoundation.jpg|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "Halloween II 1/2" 0Lwholepicture.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "Halloween II 1/2" Firehousebeingrebuilt01.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt02.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt03.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt04.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt05.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt06.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" 1Lbackdoor.png|Back Door as seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" FirehouseAnimatedBackDoor02.jpg|Back Door as seen in "The Slob" Basement FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs04.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs02.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Buster the Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs03.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Halloween II 1/2" 0LStairs01.png|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Halloween II 1/2" FirehouseAnimatedBasement08.jpg|A view from the ceiling from "The Two Faces of Slimer" 0LBasement02.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Two Faces of Slimer" 0LBasement03.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Copycat" FirehouseBasementinOnceUponASlimeepisodeCollage.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "Once Upon a Slime" 0LBasement01.png|The Basement 0LBasement04.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement05.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement07.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom02.jpg|Door to Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom03.jpg|The Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom04.jpg|Door to Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom06.jpg|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom05.jpg|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" 0Lworkroom01.png|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseBasementWorkroominOnceUponASlimeepisodeCollage.png|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedLaundryArea.jpg|Laundry Area 0LBasement06.png|The Basement after leaving the Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom01.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom02.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom03.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" DoorfromStorageroomtobasement.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" Basement1959.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Basement1959sc02.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedBasement09.jpg|Under the Basement floor First Floor FirehouseAnimatedGarage03.jpg|Garage Bay 1LGarage02.png|Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedGarage05.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedGarage06.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedGarage04.jpg|Winston working in Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedSecuritySystem.jpg|Security System as seen in episode "The Copycat" FirehousewithoutGBinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|Secretary's Desk to Garage Bay seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" FirehouseAnimatedPostGrungy.jpg|First Floor redecorated in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedNotNowSlimer.jpg|First Floor wrecked in "Not Now, Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedJaninesDesk.jpg|Secretary's Desk used by Janine FirehouseAnimatedJaninesDesk02.jpg|Secretary's Desk in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice01.jpg|Peter's Office FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice02.jpg|Peter's Office as seen in episode "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice03.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice04.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior04.jpg|Entrance to Back Room as seen in "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior01.jpg|Inside Back Room Dimensionometer02.jpg|Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior03.jpg|Far Wall of Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior.jpg|Exiting from Back Room FirehouseAnimatedStaircase04.jpg|Staircase Firstfloor1959.png|The First Floor as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedStaircase03.jpg|Underside of Staircase FirehouseAnimatedStaircase02.jpg|Staircase to Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom04.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom02.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom05.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom.jpg|Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoomStayTooned.jpg|Dining Room Trashed in "Stay Tooned" FirehouseAnimatedKitchen03.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen01.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen02.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen04.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen05.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen06.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom06.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom07.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom03.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom01.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom04.jpg|Rec Room, watching the news FirehouseRecroominStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|Rec Room in "Stay Tooned" FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom08.jpg|Rec Room, fire pole FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom02.jpg|Rec Room, sofas and lamp FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom03.jpg|Rec Room, study area FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom05.jpg|Rec Room, study area FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess03.jpg|Staircase to Third Floor Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess02.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Buster the Ghost" ThirdFloorAccessMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisode.png|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall.jpg|Third Floor Hall FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall02.jpg|Third Floor Hall FirehouseAnimatedBedroom09.jpg|Door into Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom06.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom08.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom05.jpg|Closet near door and fire pole FirehouseAnimatedBedroom02.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom03.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up 3LSleepingQuarters04.png|Sleeping Quarters from ouside in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorPoultrygeist.jpg|View from Sleeping Quarters in "Poultrygeist" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom05.jpg|Bathroom seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom01.jpg|Bathroom Sink FirehouseAnimatedBathroom02.jpg|Bathroom FirehouseAnimatedBathroom03.jpg|Bathroom in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom04.jpg|Bathroom Phone seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB05.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab seen in "Egon's Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB04.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB01.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB02.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB06.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB03.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB08.jpg|Wash station in Egon's Lab seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLab07.jpg|Skylight in Egon's Lab as seen in "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedAttic02.jpg|Attic Ladder in Closed Position FirehouseAnimatedAttic01.jpg|The Attic as seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof02.jpg|Edge of Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof01.jpg|Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof03.jpg|Door and Skylight seen in "Future Tense" In "Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedSlimerExterior08.jpg|Firehouse on Slimer! OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage2.png|Firehouse seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer.jpg|Close up of Firehouse on Slimer! OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Firehouse seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer02.jpg|Firehouse on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedSlimer&TheBeanstalk.jpg|As seen in "Slimer & the Beanstalk" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer03.jpg|Roof on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedSlimerExterior09.jpg|Roof seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer04.jpg|Roof seen in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseroofinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Slimer's Clubhouse under construction on roof in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse.jpg|Slimer's Clubhouse on roof in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse02.jpg|Interior of Slimer's Clubhouse FirehouseAnimatedExterior07.jpg|Looking down the roof in "Pigeon-Cooped" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer06.jpg|Front Door in "Cash or Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer05.jpg|Front Door in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage2.png|Garage Bay see in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage.png|Garage Bay see in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseAnimatedFirstFloorSlimer.jpg|First Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor01.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor02.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor03.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseinDrStrangedogepisodeCollage.png|Dining Area and Rec Room in "Dr. Strangedog" FirehouseRecroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|Kitchen and Rec Room in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedDraftsmansDesk.jpg|Draftsman's Desk near Kitchen in "Rainy Day Slimer" FirehouseinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage.png|Draftsman's Desk near Kitchen in "Rainy Day Slimer" FirehousebunkroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|Sleeping Quarters in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage3.png|Sleeping Quarters in "The Dirty Half-Dozen" FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|Windows in Sleeping Quarters in "The Dirty Half-Dozen" FirehouseAnimatedSlimerEgonsLab.jpg|Egon's Lab seen in "Room at the Top" EgonsLabinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Egon's Lab seen in "Room at the Top" In "Extreme Ghostbusters" Overall EGFirehouse01.png|The Firehouse from the outside in Extreme Ghostbusters FirehouseEGBOverall03.jpg|Bird's Eye Point of View FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall04.jpg|Exterior Day View FirehouseEGBOverall02.jpg|Exterior Night View in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall05.jpg|Second Floor Exterior FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley05.jpg|Alley FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop03.jpg|Work Shop FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop04.jpg|Work Shop FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop05.jpg|Work Shop Basement FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement.jpg|Basement/Research Area First Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay03.jpg|Front Door FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay04.jpg|Front Door FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay.jpg|Garage Bay FirehouseEGBGarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay FirehouseEGBGarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay after 10 am in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay05.jpg|Garage Bay near Lift FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay06.jpg|Garage Bay near Lift FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay07.jpg|Garage Bay near Janine's Desk FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk.jpg|Janine's Desk FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk02.jpg|Janine's Desk FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk03.jpg|Janine's Desk FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea01.jpg|Office Area FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea02.jpg|Office Area Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom03.jpg|Rec Room, Study Area FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom04.jpg|Stairwell from Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseEGBRecRoom02.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedEGBElevatorInRecRoom.jpg|Elevator stopped at Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom05.jpg|Rec Room, Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseEGBKitchen02.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseEGBKitchen03.jpg|Kitchen, Refrigerator Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall01.jpg|Hallway FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab06.jpg|Doorway of Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab02.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Right Side FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab03.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Left Side EgonsLabEGB01.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBEgonsLab04.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBEgonsLab05.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBathroom.jpg|Bathroom Roof Category: Firehouse Layouts Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:Slimer! Locations Category:EGB Locations